Joe H.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 21 |colorlevel= Sky |residence= Philadelphia, PA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Runner-up |place= 2/16 |votes= 0 |alliances= Joetrick |loyalties= Patrick J. Nolan K. Anthony F. |hoh= |nominated= 5 (Weeks 3, 4, 6, 8 & 9) |veto= 1 (Week 3) |days= 20 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 6/17 |votes2= 9 |alliances2= Shawn's Angels Joetrick |loyalties2= Patrick J. Will I. Jeremy B. |hoh2= |nominated2= 4 (Weeks 2, 3, 8 & Day 21) |veto2= |days2= 21 }} was the runner-up of , who returned for . In his first season he received two out of six Jury votes to win. In his second season he placed sixth, and was the sixth member of the jury. Big Brother 2 Game Summary Never part of any major alliances during the season, Joe found himself a free agent in the game, striking up a duo with Patrick J., who was left alone following the mass walkout in Week 3. This partnership was critical to Joe's game, as his inability to win competitions saw him become a repeated pawn for the block by the Spy Girls alliance, having to be saved by Patrick with the POV on one occasion. After that decision put Patrick at odds with the Spy Girls, the Joetrick duo became his main allegiance, and Joe was able to use that to make it to the final two with him. The jury were not impressed with Joe's reliance on Patrick, but gained some support as a result of Patrick's bad blood. He ultimately lost to Patrick in a 4-2 vote, placing second. Competition History Voting History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary After his maligned second-place game, Joe came into All-Stars attempting to change his fate. This proved to be short lived as he was nominated twice for eviction in the first three weeks, forcing him to join in with the counter-alliance known as Shawn's Angels, whilst once again teaming up with Patrick J. as a duo. Despite him and the other Angels being completely out of the power during most of the season, Joe managed to avoid the block again until a Double POV twist in Week 8 gave Will I. little choice than to put Joe up against Tyler K. He survived, but it would be short lived, as the Triple Eviction night saw Patrick use the veto on Kelly R. instead of him in a shocking betrayal. This left Joe once again outplayed by him, as he was sent to the Jury with zero votes to save, whilst Patrick went on to win the season once again. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Joe formerly co-held the record for the most number of nominations in a career, with a total of 9 over two seasons, until it was beaten by former co-holder Chloe D. in with 14 over three seasons. * Joe formerly held the record for most times surviving eviction alongside evictee Chazz D. with three in Big Brother 2, however this was surpassed in by Brendon R. * Joe overtook the record set by Tim T. for the most rounds without a competition win, achieving 12 rounds in Big Brother All-Stars, however this record was surpassed by Julian W. in the same season. * Joe is the first person to be evicted in an Triple Eviction, and one of the first three to be nominated for one alongside Will I. and Kelly R. * Joe is a member of the Zero Votes Club, having received no votes throughout Big Brother 2. * Joe was the first person to have won a POV competition in a cancelled week. ** In the same week, he became the first to be saved from the block due to other players walking from the game. * Joe is the only person who ever picked up a penalty vote in Big Brother 2. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB2 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:Runner-Ups Category:6th Place Category:Returning Houseguests